


Spirit of the Sky

by Tuxedo_Elf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen, Mostly Fluff, baby sky, ghost first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/pseuds/Tuxedo_Elf
Summary: The wandering spirit of the First Hero meets a young boy bearing his name.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Spirit of the Sky

They had forgotten him. 

Such was the way of things of course. Countless generations had passed since the people of Hylia took to the sky and the details of how that had come to be were lost to the passage of time. 

The Goddess's role they knew; how she had rent the land with a sacred blade to save them from evil. Yet he, who had tempered that very blade and plunged it into the ground, was barely spoken of. All that remained was a myth that spoke of the Goddess's chosen hero, whose name they did not even know.

It hurt, though he tried not to admit it. What mattered most was not glory, but that his people were safe. Still, it would have been nice if a single mention of his name had survived. 

He had existed as a spirit almost since his death, unable to simply rest. For many years he had not even realised he could go to Skyloft and then, when he had, he had been hesitant to do so.

Yet eventually his curiosity and no small amount of boredom got the better of him and he cautiously made his way to the sky island to see how the people he had died for were faring. 

That was, he thought, some three generations ago now. He tended to lose track of time, it did not hold much meaning for him anymore. 

He quickly found that he liked to watch them, to see them grow and thrive. That had been his final wish before dying and he was gratified by their happiness. It took the sting out of being forgotten and made him remember that his sacrifice was worth it. 

The sun was especially warm that day and as he watched, a small boy came running out of a nearby house to play, blonde hair flying in the wind. The boy couldn't have more than three, maybe four years old and was delighting in the simple things - the grass, the flowers and the insects. It was heartwarming to see and despite himself, he moved closer. 

Curious, the boy bent and picked a flower. He counted the petals before holding it right up to his nose to smell. 

He had to laugh. The flower covered half the boy's face but he seemed unperturbed. 

"What's it called?" The boy said. 

He started, having been unaware that anyone else was there. Turning, he looked around - there wasn't. The child must be talking to himself. 

"What's flower called?" The boy asked again, more insistently. 

Frowning, he glanced down and realised, with complete and utter shock, that the child was looking right at him, his bright blue eyes burning with curiosity.

"You can see me?" He asked, hardly daring to believe it. 

The boy gave him a withering look that seemed out of place on his young face. "Not hide and seek. What's flower called?" 

He couldn't believe it. How was this even possible? In all the time he'd been lingering, no one had even been able to see him or even sense him. Yet here was this child talking to him like his presence was the most natural thing in the world. 

"I... it's called *maiden pink* he replied, trying to answer the question while fighting off a million of his own. 

"It's pretty."

"Yes, it is." The boy didn't seem to notice that he wasn't quite *there* or that he had appeared out of nowhere. "What's your name, little one?"

The child smiled brightly. "I'm Link!" 

Oh. *Oh*. Well that couldn't be a coincidence. Especially with his name being forgotten. 

"What's your name?"

He bent down so the boy... *Link* could see him better. "Well it's a funny thing, but my name is Link too."

"You are Link too? But... that's *my* name." The child looked less than pleased at this revelation. 

He nodded. "That's right, isn't that strange? But... you can call me something else if you prefer." In truth he didn't care what he was called, just being able to talk to the living was enough. 

There was a pause as the young Link considered this, inching closer and looking intently at the man before him. "You're glowy."

He blinked, confused. "Glowy?"

A nod. "Glowy and shiny. Like an angel." A smile lit up his face. "Angel? Can I call you Angel?" 

He was speechless for a long moment. The innocent, cheerfully given suggestion touched him deeply. "If you think I deserve such a name... then I would like that very much. Thank you... Link." He was unsure he deserved such a lofty title, but if it made the child happy he didn't mind. 

A dazzling smile from the boy was his reward, the young Link delighted that his suggestion had been approved. 

Smiling back, he felt more *alive* than should have been possible. Could it be that there was a part of him in this bright, young boy with his name? Hylia had said his spirit would live on, was this what she meant? He'd have to ask her - later. For now he was content to savour the moment. 

"Shall we look at some more flowers?" Maybe he should leave, but he simply did not want to, not yet. He felt like he'd been waiting all these years just for this.

"Yes!" Link nodded and ran off to find some, chattering happily to his new friend as he all but dived into the grass. "Come and look at these! Oh and these! What's this one called?" 

He followed, feeling overwhelmingly content. This was a gift he'd never expected or even dreamed of. There was no telling how long it would last and he was determined to make the most of it.

One thing was certain though. They had met for a reason and while he did not know what it was, he would watch over and guide this child for as long as he was needed and wanted.

After all, he had all the time in the world.

End

Thanks for reading! I may do more of this, not sure yet but I'd like to!


End file.
